ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
And Then There Were 46
And There Were 46 is the first episode of Neb 10. Summary When taking a walk with Grandma Xam and Newg Nosynnet in the woods, 10-year old Neb Nosynnet sees a shooting star and wishes his life was interesting. Newg and Neb see it land, and Neb discovers the Xirtinmo. Neb turns into AmpFibian, shocked by it's power. While Neb transformed, Newg was playing a video game that she had just won. She turned around, her mouth hanging open. Picking up a stick, she whapped Neb repeatedly, until Neb shocked her. Newg found out it was Neb, who turned back to normal. Up in space, Xagliv was talking with Xisxis. Xisxis talked about trying to find the Xirtinmo, then Xagliv sent him and Nevesneves to retrieve it. They turn into spaceships and land on earth, where they both release three pods from theirselves and use trackers. The pods fly to where Neb is, which is telling Grandma Xam about the Xirtinmo. Grandma Xam starts to cook tentacle spaghetti and tells about her life as a rebmulp. Two of the pods find the Nosynnets, so Neb turns into Armodrillo. He drills through both of the pods. One of them releases a bomb that Neb grabs and turns into NRG. He blasts a heat beam with the bomb in it towards another pod, which explodes. Neb grabs the fourth pod and crushes it. Turning into Terraspin, Neb blows away the last two in the presence of Nevesneves, who blasts a beam. Neb blows it away into space. It blasts the ship of Xagliv. Xagliv is mad and sends down a pod with a giant mutant alien human, shortened to MAH to earth to retrieve the Xirtinmo. Nevesneves goes away, while Neb and Xam follow him. A piece of treasure falls out of the sky, and Newg touches it, to be transformed. Neb turns into Water Hazard for the final battle of the day. He blasts a bunch of water at MAH, only for him to drink it and get stronger. MAH shot a beam of red electricity at Neb, falling to the ground. Xam is behind him, placing a bomb shaped like a needle into MAH. It explodes, rusting away parts of MAH, leaving a robot exoskeleton. MAH crushes Xam and drops him on the ground, but a microchip is coming out of him. If it is destroyed, MAH will be powerless. Just then, Newg, riding a cow shooting fire from it's feet, was holding a crowbar and through it at MAH. It knocked his eye out. The cow blasted fire at the microchip, melting it. MAH fell to the ground, shattered into a whole bunch of parts. Xam and Neb saw Newg, telling how she could now combine stuff. She named the cow combined with the fire Milkfire, which flew away. Neb turns back to normal. But just then, Xisxis appears. Newg combines the ground with fire from Milkfire to make lava, and drops it over Xisxis, sending him back into space. On Xagliv's spaceship, Xagliv is mad at Nevesneves and Xisxis, pounding a table and yelling he will get the Xirtinmo. Aliens Used *AmpFibian *Armodrillo *NRG *Terraspin *Water Hazard Quotes *Neb: Hey a shooting star! I wish my life was more interesting. How about you, Newg? *Newg: I wish that my life was more interesting. How about you, Neb? *Neb: Hey! That's what I said. *Newg: Hey! That's what I said. *Neb: Copy cat! *Newg: Tac ypoc! *Neb: Backwards copy cat! Grandma! *Newg: Tac ypoc sdrawkcab! Grandpa! *Xam: Break it up, you two! *Newg: Owt uoy, pu ti kaerb! *-Xam stares at Newg- *Newg: Ooops. Huh-heh. *Newg: Milkfire to the rescue! *-7-year old squirts milk at Newg from a bottle- *Newg: Hey! *7-Year Old: You told me to fire milk. *-7-year old squirts Newg again- *-Xam places needle bomb in MAH- *Xam: Tick tick boom. *-bomb doesn't explode- *Xam: Now! *-bomb doesn't explode- *Xam: How about... *-bomb doesn't explode- *Xam: Now! *-bomb doesn't explode- *Xam: No wonder these were only 95 cents. Category:Episodes Category:Neb 10 Category:Series Premieres